fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rudy
Summary Rudy is the protagonist of the RPG: Barren. Rudy was born in a lower-middle household with his family living paycheck to paycheck. Despite the lack of financial security, he lived a happy childhood with his parents who stressed that being in a place of love is more important than any amount of money. However, shortly after his twelfth birthday his parents were drafted into war, and having no where to go he was forced to live in a local orphanage, where he first met Conrad. A few days living in the orphanage and duo realized the Head Executive of the orphanage was an abusive and twisted woman who has been leaving children with broken bones and black eyes. Immediately after escaping a deadly situation involving the head of the orphanage, both Conrad and Rudy ran away and used the little money they had to leave the city and get to his grandparent’s house in the countryside. While living in his Grandparents' home they attended the town's local school and was welcomed into the community with open arms. During the years the two lived there, Rudy was told stories by Conrad's grandmother of Conrad's parents and how they were arrested by the occupying soldiers. Along with that Both him and Rudy attended boxing classes, out of Conrad's grandpa's fear of them going back into the, now crime-ridden and solider occupied city. When the two friends turned 18 they took the journey back to the Rudy's home and to reunite Rudy with his family now that their call of duty should have concluded. However; both were saddened to find the house empty. Some odd years pass with the two deciding to stay in the city working in a factory. Through those years however, the occupying soldiers become more and more violent usually leading to families getting arrested and thrown in jail for the most minor of offenses. One night the two got into a fist fight with a drunken soldier and upon knocking him out, the two took his equipment. While two were fooling around with the solider's stuff they found an odd device, upon activating it the two were transported into an odd structure in space. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | High 7-C | 7-B | At least 7-B, possibly 7-A '''| At least '''7-B, possibly 7-A Name: Rudy Origin: Barren Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: A part of a Humanoid-Like Alien Race known as the “People” Powers and Abilities: Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Regeneration (High-Low), Boxing Skills, Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, Reactive Power Level, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, and Status Effect Inducement. | All the previous abilities along with: Corruption, Soul & Empathic Absorption, Rage Power, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Fear Manipulation, and Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Transmutation, and Power Nullification. Attack Potency: Town level (Could harm Fang) | Large Town level (Could harm Fumes) | City level (Could harm Ubermensch who according to his In-Game bio wouldn't be phased by the Castle Bravo Bomb) | At least City level+, possibly Mountain level (Could harm the Masked Duo who according to their In-Game bio states was beyond any weapon known to or made by man) | At least City level+, possibly Mountain level (could one-shot The Masked Duo without difficulty) Speed: Subsonic+ (was able to dodge Fang's attacks) | Supersonic+ to High Hypersonic (was able to dodge Fumes' electrical blasts and explosions) | Sub-Relativistic (was able to dodge Uber's laser eye blast) | At least Sub-Relativistic '(should be faster than before) | At least '''Sub-Relativistic '(should be as fast as before) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Large Town Class | City Class | At least City Class, possibly Mountain Class Durability: Town Level | Large Town Level | City Level | At least City Level+, possibly Mountain Level '''| At least '''City level+, possibly Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: Brass Knuckles and Gauntlets Intelligence: Gifted (him and Conrad were regarded as the best and most skilled students in boxing class) Weaknesses: Reactive Evolution can only work biological or physical hax things like Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, or Spatial Manipulation cannot be adapted to | Can now react with and adapt to non-physical abilities such as Space, or Time Manipulation. Key: End of World 1 | End of World 2 | End of World 3 | Endgame | Bad-Ending Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Protagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Barren (verse)